clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Billybob
|position= Co-founder (Club Penguin) EVP (Disney Online Studios) |join= Penguin Chat 3 |left= February 1, 2013 |penguin= Billybob }} Lane Merrifield, better known by his penguin's name Billybob, is a well known former Club Penguin moderator who often posted news on the official Club Penguin blog. He worked with Rsnail and Skidder to create Club Penguin. Billybob was one of the three founders of Club Penguin. His catchphrase is "Waddle On!", as seen on almost all of his blog posts. When on Club Penguin, he was often found wearing the Green Letterman Jacket and the Green Ball Cap or Red Ball Cap. Life/early career He was raised in Silicon Valley, located in California. Before working for Club Penguin, he used to work at Disneyland. Leaving Club Penguin In October 2012 Billybob announced he would soon be leaving Club Penguin. Puffles According to the first issue of the Club Penguin Magazine, Billybob owns several puffles, named: *Black: Grouch *Green: Conker *Blue: Dude *Pink: Sparky Trivia *Billybob worked at Disneyland before he started working for Club Penguin. *He was found waddling around Club Penguin during the Beta Test Party. *Billybob, Businesmoose, and Happy77 are the only Club Penguin staff members to publicly announce his or her departure from the game on the What's New Blog. *Billybob officially left Club Penguin on February 1, 2013. *It was Billybob who created the now famous "Waddle On!" catch phrase. *Billybob made his first live appearance at Times Square, during the 3rd Anniversary Party. *Although Billybob left the Club Penguin Team, he may still go on Club Penguin as a normal user. *Billybob said his final farewells on February 2, 2013 in a Spike Saturday with Spike Hike. *Billybob made his first blog on the What's New Blog on September 27, 2005. *His wife's first name is Maegan. *Before Club Penguin was bought by Disney in August 2007, Billybob was the President and CEO of Club Penguin. After the purchase, he became Executive Vice President (EVP) and General Manager of Disney Interactive Studios. *When trying to add him on the buddy list, it will say he is working at Club Penguin. This is false, as he no longer works there. *Billybob has a Twitter account - @LaneMerrifield. *Billybob was referenced in issue 494 of the Club Penguin Times, where is it mentioned during an interview with Aunt Arctic that the Sasquatch received his Party Hat from a "penguin with a nice green jacket long ago" which is referring to Billybob, who wears the Green Letterman Jacket. Gallery Appearance in Club Penguin BillybobImage.PNG|Billybob's old Player Card Beta-party-bookroom.png|Billybob spotted in Club Penguin during the Beta Test Party Playinf.jpg|Billybob playing Mancala during the Beta Test Party billibob.png|Billybob's Player Card (October 2012) billybobCurrent player card.png|Billybob's current Player Card (February, March and April 2013) Billybob Sprite Apr 2013.png|Billybob's In-game Sprite (February, March and April 2013) Others 123kitten1billybobstamps.png|Billybob's Stamp Book cover Thepenguinhuman.png|Billybob tweeted this photo, saying it was part of a going away party Billybob TS.jpg|Lane at his first live appearance in the Times Square event in October 2008 Lane and Chris.jpg|Lane Merrifield and Chris Heatherly at the launch of Club Penguin toys in October 2008 Lane,Lance,Dave.jpg|Lane Merrifield (center) in 2006 Lance and Lane.png|Lane (right) and Lance Priebe (left) at the Club Penguin 7th Anniversary Office Party in October 2012 LaneGeoPalzPhoto.jpg|Lane Merrifield at the CES 2013 BillybobCEO.jpg|Lane Merrifield pictured on a screen of a Double Telepresence Robot Videos Lane Merrifield Q&A (Club Penguin) Billybob's Art Challenge for Warm Coats Warm Hearts! See also *Moderators *List of known Moderators *Rsnail *Screenhog Category:Retired Moderators